Field of the Invention
This patent document relates to light bulb adapters and method of use thereof, and more particularly pertains to new and improved light bulb adapters that are capable of being wirelessly controlled.
Description of the Related Art
Lighting surrounds us nearly everywhere in today's business and residential communities and provides appreciable benefits that we have come to rely upon and expect in our day-to-day lives. In urban and home environments, control switches are typically mounted on a wall or on a chord to facilitate control of the light fixture. Such control switches can be inconveniently located and are often left on resulting in wasted energy. While integrated lighting management systems can allow for remote and automated control of lighting, such systems can be quite costly and require installation of new fixtures and components to operate, which render such systems out of financial reach for many well intentioned consumers. In an going effort to continue to improve upon the efficiencies, accessibility and usability of lighting fixtures, the inventors here have recognized a need for a light bulb adapter that is configured to connect to a lighting fixture and that can wirelessly control the power to the light bulb via a user's mobile device, such as a smart phone or tablet computer.